Baby Boy
by The Skye Skye
Summary: Montel loves his baby boy Randy. SLASH. OMG SLASH.


Baby Boy

::

Montel walked back stage, chest swelled with pride as he awaited his lover. He pushed open the door to his locker room and entered the room, slipping off his belt. Randy came into the room seconds later, making sure no one saw him. He closed the door and locked it behind him. He stalked over to Montel, gripping his shoulders from behind.

"You slipped up…" Randy growled, nuzzling into Montel's neck. Montel chuckled and tilted his head away.

"Oh yeah? How you figga that? I thought I did just fine." Montel replied cockily. Randy pressed a kiss to Montel's neck.

"You called me baby boy in front of the entire fuckin' world." He replied. Montel grinned.

"That I did baby boy, that I did…" Montel stated, turning to look Randy in the eyes. "You got a problem with that?"

Randy raised both his brows, looking at him as if to say 'You're kidding right?'

"Yeah. I do. That's for me and you only… Not the rest of the damn world…" Randy said in a warning tone. Montel smiled a little softer.

"Oh…? Aight. Chill baby boy, chill…" Montel said, patting Randy's chest. "Now, did ya come back here just to scold me or is there a lil' some'in some'in else you was lookin' for…"

Montel smirked mischievously, earning himself a feral grin from his lover, Randy. Randy shook his head.

"No… Not now… Later…" Randy replied, kissing Montel passionately, before turning and leaving without another word.

::

Montel leaned down and stole Randy's lips in a powerful kiss, moving a leg over so that he was nestled between the paler man's legs. He pressed down against Randy, rolling his hips against him, kissing him more passionately. He wanted the champion now... He needed him...

Randy let himself be laid down, hands clasping just above Montel's elbows. His knees parted to allow the man closer, before his legs wrapped around Montel's back. His growing arousal shifted against Montel's, causing the him to moan very softly.

Randy stripped off his shirt, revealing his tanned skin to his lover. He undid his pants button next, and pulled his fly down, putting on a little show for Montel. He slid his hand over his chest, and rubbed a hardening nipple. "Mmmn… Montel…"

Randy's hands continued to tease him until his back was arching into Montel's. "Come, touch me, too," he whispered, rubbing their chests together.

Montel groaned softly, all the contact was going straight to his groin. He opened his own pants and pushed them down enough to free his cock, moving his hand over both their members, leaning down to take a nipple between his lips, teasing it with his tongue and teeth as he worked his hand over them.

Randy sighed when their cocks came into contact, his hips rising and falling. Montel's mouth around him pried a moan from his lips.

"Nn... Ah..." he groaned with each ministration, his cheeks flushing. Montel was very good at making Randy absolutely weak with need. His member pulsed in Montel's hand, and against the other's hardness. "Really good..."he panted in praise to his lover.

Montel moaned softly around the bud in his mouth, soon moving to pleasure the other equally so, thrusting into his hand and against Randy's own thrusts, precum dripping down and slicking it up a bit more.

Randy felt the vibrations around his peaked nipple, and moaned Montel's name as his hips twisted. He was becoming wet as well. "How... would you like to... fuck me, tonight Montel…?" he panted. He pulled Montel up by his collar, and pressed their mouths together.

Montel looked at Randy wantonly, a lazy grin stretching across his face.

"I wanna fuck you until you can't breathe baby boy, you won't be walkin' right when I'm done wit'chyou…" he seductively. He returned the kiss, pressing his tongue into the warm wet cavern beyond the soft lips of the champion.

Randy practically purred, rubbing their members together throughout the kissing.

"I'm not gonna stop ya Montel… I wanna feel you fuck me through this mattress…" Randy said in a half growl, a sexy smirk on his face.

That smirk made Montel shiver and he pulled his hand away from their cocks. He reached up and pushed his fingers into Randy's mouth, moving his own to lave more affection on the chamion's nipples.

Randy held Montel's hand while he sucked hard on the other's digits, moaning when the dark man licked his chest again. He moved his mouth over his lover's fingers. His cock twitched and glistened between his legs, just for his lover.

It looked like they were about to have another long, hot night.

OnceMontel's fingers were thoroughly slicked, he pulled them away and then slid his slick fingers against the tight ring of muscles. He made small little teasing circles on the sputtering entrance before pushing one finger in, all the way to the knuckle.

Randy's entrance accepted Montel's finger with little resistance, having adapted to how big Montel's cock was. So this was nothing in comparison. Montel's teasing before pushing in drew an ardent gasp from the younger man.

"Will... you take me on my hands and knees?" Randy asked between hard exhales as Montel stretched him.

Montel pushed in a second finger.

"That whatchyou want baby boy? Want me to flip you over and slam into you like that?" he asked breathlessly. He scissored the man, pushing deeper to press circles to Randy's sweet spot.

"Yeah… That's what I want… Montel…!" Randy's head tilted back, his eyes widening and cheeks flushing. "Wanna feel you deep inside me!" Randy screamed.

Montel withdrew his fingers and flipped Randy over without ceremony and pulled his rear up, positioning Randy so that his chest was flat on the bed and he was up on his knees, presenting himself perfectly with Randy's prepared entrance. He didn't have proper lubrication, but need outweighed the common sense part of him and he pressed into the slightly slick passage, groaning at the heat that surrounded his cock. He pushed in farther and farther, until he was in to the hilt.

Randy put his hands on the headboard when he was turned onto his stomach, relaxing so entry would be smooth. The position was making him blush, though he was not really modest or shy about his body.

Randy was panting as Montel pushed in, hands tightening on the wood of the head board. He pressed backward to quicken the first thrust, get over the slight discomfort in his passage from the lack of lubrication.

He hissed at the soft burning sensation and waited a few moments for Randy to become acclimated to the sensation, before pulling out and pressing back in.

"Ah Fuck baby boy… So fuckin' tight… Love that ass a' yours…" Montel growled out in praise.

Randy panted softly, holding the pillow while his twinging hole adjusted.

He was experiencing the same fiery sweetness as Montel

"Nnhh, so fuckin' hot..." he groaned, closing his eyes and putting his head on the pillows.

Montel was acclimated and ready to move soon enough, thrusting in and out slowly at first, but falling into a steady and hard rhythm.

"Y-Yeah... Hot..."he agreed, tilting his head back as he panted.

Randy fell into the rhythm, rocking back into Montel and breathing harshly. His hard on was finding the friction it needed against the sheets. His heart rate began to pick up with the increasing speed of Montel's pushes. He heard the gentle slap sound of their flesh connecting, which only made him harder.

Montel was only egged on by the sounds of them panting and slapping together, their bodies became slicked with sweat and he couldn't breathe evenly.

"Oh fuck baby boy… So fuckin' hot…" he ground out.

He leaned over, resting his forehead between Randy's shoulder blades, panting. Mindful not to strain his shoulder, Randy reached behind him and pet Montel's head.

"Nnn! Montel... Ah, feels good..." he moaned.

He grasped Montel's hand and pulled his arm around his waist. "Ahh, there!" he cried when the ultra-sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him was struck.

When Montel finally struck Randy's prostate and heard that first earth shattering cry, he could not help but thrust right there, harder and faster than before.

"Yeah... ah... Baby boy... I... f-fuck..." he ran his hands down Randy's body, stroking them over his weeping erection.

Randy propped himself up with both arms, certain he would fall on his face if he had no such support. Montel had locked in on his prostate and was expertly ramming it. Randy's cock jolted when Montel's hand touched it.

"Uuhhhm! Montel...!" Randy cried, not being able to form any other words at that point in time. "Ahh, fuck!"

Montel's hand jerked in counter time with his thrusts, his brain had switched to primal needs mode and all he could think of, was the man beneath him, pleasuring him, making him scream, and his intense need for his champion.

Randy was bucking, crying out, with a little saliva at the corner of his mouth, shining down his chin. Montel's hand roughly stroking him felt wonderful. Every sound the other man made as he fucked him sending shivers down his spine.

Randy yelled Montel's name repeatedly, unable to control himself. He needed so badly to come, Randy was gasping out pleas for Montel to do so as well.

Montel was unable to hold back, he screamed hoarsely as he powered through orgasm.

"Ah! Fuck! Randy...!!" His hips continued to piston uneasily. "Come for me Baby boy..." he breathed huskily.

Randy's arms finally lost their strength, and he lay flat on the bed with his rear still elevated. All he could do was pant and scream. Montel's dark voice sent the most wonderful shivers through him.

"Montel!"

Randy gave one last loud moan, and his cock erupted on his legs, chest, and all over the bed. His entrance clenched hard on Montel as he moaned raggedly.

Montel collapsed against Randy's back, not bothering to pull out of the champion beneath him. He kissed Randy's neck and the shell of his ear and whispering sweet nothings in his post orgasm haze.

Randy lay on his front, Montel sprawled tiredly on top of him. He smiled at the soft caress against his skin.

"Nnm, wonderful Montel..." Randy whispered, turning his head enough to kiss Montel's lips.

Montel returned the tender caress of lips and nuzzled into Randy's shoulder, rolling off of him and pulling him close, petting his smooth sweat slicked body.

Randy encircled Montel with his arms once their positions switched, his legs curling around the older man's. He felt warm, and sated.

Montel was burning up in his sweat sticky clothes. He reluctantly pulled away from Randy, only to scoop him up over his shoulder and carry him to the hotel bathroom, taking him to the shower and striping them both of what remained of their clothes, before starting up the shower.

Randy chuckled softly as he was picked up and carried away, doing his best to stay standing when he was set down. His legs felt like jello after being so thoroughly fucked.

Montel tested the water, before stepping in, and pulling Randy after him.

"Let me..." he turned Randy so the water was hitting the man's back, and he was facing him. "Clean my mess up for you..." he said softly, reaching around and teasing his fingers over Randy's rear.

Randy sighed in contentment when the water pounded over him. He stood close to his lover, then suddenly felt Montel's hands on him. He smiled tiredly.

"How thoughtful of you…" he whispered, a shiver of pleasure coursing through him at the man's touch.

Montel worked his hands over Randy's backside, his finger gently probing down to make small circles at Randy's entrance, cleaning it of the cum he'd left behind. He gently kissed at Randy's neck and collar, showing how much he cared with each gentle brush of his lips.

Randy's body was racked with pleasurable shivers, and he hoped his trembling wasn't noticeable.

"Nnh."

With each of Montel's kisses, Randy felt more and more swept away. Randy held Montel closer, kissing him as well where he could, wanting to hold on to the older man so he could not leave.

Montel looked at Randy, water pouring over both of them. He pushed his finger into Randy after a moment, pressing up against the slick champion wantonly. Randy accepted Montel into him again, rocking his body towards the older with a small moan. His arms came around Montel so he would not fall down, and he backed up so he was pressing his back against the wall. He claimed his lover's mouth with his, making contented moans and groans.

Montel moved the single finger deeper, searching for Randy's sweet spot, finally finding it, he rubbed it gently as his lips searched out Randy's neck. Randy moaned louder as his prostate was caressed, his legs losing their strength the more he tried to keep himself standing.

Montel moved his lips over him, continuing to lave affection wherever he could. Randy smiled and kissed the older's earlobe, suckling it, before finding the perfect place on Montel's neck.

Kissing the selected area once, Randy set to work leaving a love mark to remind Montel of him. It could be covered by a shirt, but only just, and if Montel neglected a button or two, people would ask questions. Randy thought that would be amusing as well as dangerous. He sighed into Montel's shoulder and ceased his nibbling to give a long moan.

Montel shivered at the sweet sensation of Randy's lips, and was getting harder with each moan the champion gave. He stole Randy's sweet lips and pulled his finger out of him. He lifted Randy under his thighs and pressed him to the wall. He positioned himself just right and pulled Randy onto his cock in one swift stroke, going deep and hitting Randy's prostate.

Randy covered his mouth to stifle the echoing scream that escaped him when Montel pushed inside of him again. Used to it or not, it was still a pleasurable surprise to have something so big thrust into him. And the stimulation to his sweet spot made the younger continually moan against Montel's shoulder.

"You... came so much... only minutes ago... How can you still be so h-hard?" he gasped, clinging to Montel's toned arms and back. It was a compliment, really. "Uhn! Yes, fuck me again...!"

Montel nuzzled into the crook of Randy's neck.

"It's cuzza you baby boy… I can't get enough..." He thrust slowly in and out of Randy. The angle was interesting, and made for a sweeter friction.

"I'll... never have enough of you... Montel Too good to let you go." Randy groaned, gripping his shoulders. Randy was beyond himself, and not giving a damn if he was getting railed to the point of it being difficult to walk. "Please, faster... Montel..."

Montel didn't hesitate to oblige, picking up his pace and panting with the exertion it took. It was almost too much for him to take. He moaned loudly, his voice reverberating off the tiles. He couldn't believe where he was and what he was doing. It was almost scary...

Randy did his best to press against the wall so Montel wouldn't have to hold him up so much. His hands didn't know what to do, so he started touching himself; tweaking his nipples and stroking his cock. The champion pretended they were Montel's hands, his eyes closed to the immense pleasure he was experiencing.

"M-Montel…!" he cried, unable to take anymore. Randy felt he was about to explode.

Montel flinched and moaned, panting and ready to burst at the sight of Randy pleasuring himself while being fucked senseless...

"I'm... so close..." he breathed, kissing Randy's neck and collar, stooping a bit to swipe a tongue over the nipple Randy wasn't busy tweaking between his fingers. Randy nodded, panting and crying too much to speak. He gave a small yelp when Montel's mouth attacked his chest, and finally he reached his limit. "Can't... take...anymore! Montel... coming! Ahh, fuck!"

Randy's hole tightened around Montel as the familiar wonderful tremors of orgasm seemed to electrify his body. He flattened his back against the wall, pumping his cock as he came.

Montel was there in the throws of orgasm with him, continuing to pump in and out of Randy until he'd spewed every last drop. Finally he was too exhausted to stand and he slid to his knees, cradling Randy close.

After a moment, Randy was spent, half-collapsed on the man holding him up, breathing in hard rasps. His hands stroked Montel's back as the still hot water poured down over them. Washing away some, but not all of the evidence of their orgasms. Randy's bottom was throbbing softly, but he knew it would be hurting tomorrow.

"Montel... Montel..." he whispered, just as lost as the older man. Randy didn't know if he could stay conscious long enough to bathe himself. But he would try, or else he would fall asleep and drown in the shower. Montel made the initiative to clean them both of them off, gently and efficiently. After a few awkward minutes, he turned off the shower and carried him back to the bedroom and tossed him down on the bed, smiling warmly, and genuinely.

"You're so sexy baby boy…" he said softly to Randy.

Randy smirked a little.

"I know…" he replied tiredly, glad to feel Montel joining him on the bed as his eyes slipped closed. Montel covered them both and pulled Randy into his arms.

"G'night baby boy…" Montel said with a little laugh, kissing Randy's forehead. Randy simply nuzzled closer, mumbling incoherently before falling into a deep and peaceful sleep.

~Fin~


End file.
